Raven's Battle
by boysnextdoor
Summary: mieu begins to find trouble with the company her sister keeps...yugioh, gundam, dragonball Z, pokemon, sailor moon, zoids,yu yu hakusho, kenshin, inuyasha


Chi was hungry. It was early in the morning, and she had to go to school in a few hours. She was thinking about making herself something to eat, but she didn't know how to make anything. She had hit her head on the floor this morning and was beginning to feel a good, solid bump forming. She wondered what Mieu was doing was doing right now. Mieu, her mother-in-law had taken care of her ever since Chi had shown up at her door claiming to be Princess Sisishie from the planet Panimilla.

On that cold morning all those years ago, Mieu had taken her in and just told people that she was her mother-in-law. After a few weeks of living with a "princess" Mieu decided that she had enough of being her servant and so enrolled "Princess Sisishie" or "Chi" in kindergarten. Although she had the appearance of a 16 year old, they let her into kindergarten because you can do anything you want in Japan. Chi had often wondered what motivated Mieu to take her in like one of her own. Maybe it was because her first child, Bakura, had left home at a young age to travel the world as a YuGiOh duelist. That's how Mieu met her current boyfriend, Yugi.. Before Chi came, Mieu was always alone. However, Chi quickly fixed that problem. Ever since she had arrived, friends from her past had set out to find her, often finding Mieu instead. Not to mention Chi's two children, Seto and Mokuba who Mieu put up for adoption one day when Chi wasn't looking.

A few months ago, Mieu had enough and left Chi to go to Egypt with Yugi and Joey. This time, it was Chi's turn to be alone. She had spent her time alone at home or out with her friends ChiChi and Goku. When she wasn't out with ChiChi and Goku, she was at school with her friends, or clubbing downtown. She wasn't REALLY alone but she told everyone she was so that when Mieu came back she would feel really bad about it.

Chi's tummy grumbled again. Maybe she would just steal some breakfast from the kid down the street who walked to school. Sometimes, for kicks, she would accompany Vega to breakfast. Vega would walk naked into McDonanld's and steal some chicken nuggets. This used to work brilliantly, because people were too busy noticing the fact she was naked to pay attention to what she was doing. However, in recent weeks the employees have caught onto her scheme and have locked the doors and threatened to call the police if she returned. Just as Chi was considering the chances of convincing Vega to steal her breakfast, the doorbell rang. 

Since it was around six o'clock in the morning, Chi was at first confused. "No human beings would come this early" she thought. Sure enough, she opened the door and saw none other than Mieu and some strangers standing there. 

"Hey Chi!" said Mieu, holding her arms out for a hug.

Chi slammed the door in her face. 

"Chi! Listen, I'm sorry I took off like that and left you with Vega, now please open the door!..." 

Chi knew how cold it was outside this early in the morning, and was ok with letting Mieu wait there for a few minutes. As Mieu tried to bargain her way into the house, Chi tried hard to forget about her empty stomach. She was beginning to consider letting Mieu in, if anything just so that she could cook her some food. Not to mention, there was a chance that Mieu would run away and leave Chi alone. This would mean another day of scavenging for food with Vega…

For the sake of her empty stomach, she let Mieu and her friends in the house. 

"I missed you so much! Wait until you see what I brought you back from Egypt…You're going to die!" said Mieu.

"Nice to see you again, Chi" said Yugi. 

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" yelled chi. 

"umm.. its me. Yugi…."

"Oh hey Yugi how are ya?"

Chi glanced at the blonde stranger standing next to him. Ever since she had let him into the house, he hadn't taken his eyes off her. Most likely, this was going to be another case of a complete stranger falling in love with her. She hoped this wouldn't end in another awkward encounter behind the shed in the backyard. The shed was getting full, and the bodies weren't decomposing as fast as she thought…

"Chi, have you met Joey? He's a duelist too...though not a very good one" joked Yugi. Although this was obviously a joke intended to get Joey riled up, he was too focused on Chi to notice it. 

"Sorry about Joey, he has a problem," Mieu whispered.

"Oh…Okay" said Chi

"You don't remember anything do you?"

"Nope, nothing in the noggin…."

"Nevermind…" 

"Hey, no introduction for me?" asked a quiet stranger. He had been standing in the corner the whole time, so naturally no one thought to introduce him.

"Bakura! Come over here so you can meet Chi!" yelled Mieu.

"Hello Chi" said Bakura.

"Hey there" said Chi seductively. "You can call me Chi, but I'm really Princess Sisishie."

"Okay then, Princess" Bakura said sarcastically. He looked at Mieu expecting her so explain the joke, but she just stared back.

"I really am a princess" said Chi,

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, sorry, I just-"

"Its okay, I get that a lot."

"Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Joey blurted out at Chi.

"Not with you!" said Chi as she smacked him right across the face.

Mieu pulled Joey aside while everyone started to talk. "Listen, don't worry about her, she's not as sweet as she looks. She has a dark side named Raven and she'll kill you without thinking twice. Don't bring up anything about the millennium items!" 

"Good morning!" someone called from the front door. It was Goku and ChiChi. "Mieu! You're back!" Mieu walked over and gave Goku and ChiChi a hug. 

"Did you bring me any food! I haven't eaten in three days!" yelled Chi. "Please, Please feed me, ChiChi!"

"Not after what happened last time!" ChiChi said as she pulled Chi off her leg. "You ate everything in the whole house!"

Goku wandered over to where Mieu was sitting with Yugi. It had been a long time since Goku had seen her with a boy. "Is that your brother?" Goku asked Mieu. 

"No way! Its my BOYFRIEND!" said Mieu, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Your boyfriend?!" shouted Chi. "No way! I'm telling Domon" Of course, Mieu thought that her relationship with Yugi was secret, but Chi had spied on her enough o know better.

"Who's Domon?" asked Yugi.

"Mieu's brother! He'll kill her if he finds out she's dating someone," said Chi. Chi had forgotten she had that leverage on Mieu. 

"Mieu," began chi, "Make me something to eat or I'll tell Domon about Yugi".

Mieu's eyes widened in horror as she realized Chi now had leverage over her. 

"Oh yes!" shouted Chi. "I will never go hungry again!"

"You know what! That threat won't work on me! I'm not even afraid of Domon anymore, I'm a much better duelist than he'll ever be!"

"Wait, you duel?" asked Yugi

"Not card dueling, Gundam dueling" said Chi. "And it doesn't matter how much better than Domon Mieu thinks she is, because I'm better than both of them!" 

"Oh yeah, Chi?"

"Yeah!"

ChiChi decided to break the tension by offering to cook eggs. Accordingly, everyone rushed to the kitchen. Apparently Chi wasn't the only one who hadn't eaten in awhile. It was now around 7:30, and Chi was going to leave for school soon. She had eaten her share of breakfast, and wasn't going to be hungry again for probably another twenty minutes. Just then, she remembered she had something to bring up with Bakura.

"You know bakura, last time you were home, you left something here…"

"Did I?" he asked.

"Yeah, your millennium ring"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Chi. "What's a millennium ring?" Goku asked quietly. 

"Did you, 'kura?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," bakura stuttered nervously. 

"Chi, give me the millennium ring RIGHT NOW!" demanded Mieu.

"No! Why should I!" 

"Because its too dangerous for you!"

"No! I can handle it just fine! I'm tired of being treated like a child!"

"No! Don't!" yelled Bakura. But it was too late. Chi ran upstairs to her room to grab the ring from its hiding place. Before anyone could stop her, she put the ring around her neck.

"Raven!" yelled Mieu. She was talking to Chi's dark side. It had been so long since she had last come out, Mieu was sure she wanted revenge. 

"You got it honey!" said Raven. Thwomp. Without a thought Raven sent Mieu flying through the kitchen wall.

"Mieu!" yelled Yugi, rushing to her side. 

"I'm fine!" said Mieu, struggling to her feet. "Watch out, she'll kill you!"

"I'll fight her!" said Goku. But before he could move, Mieu held him back. "No! she's too strong!" Mieu had a trail of blood coming out of the left side of her mouth, and her little finger was bent a little bit the wrong way. It was hopeless. Mieu was the only person who could stand up to Raven, but now she was hurt so bad she didn't stand a chance. 

"Mieu, you don't stand a chance. Even on a good day, it would take all you've got and then some. Leave her to me." Everyone looked as a tall figure stepped into the kitchen. "Jeez, I hear you're in town, and I figure 'hey, why not. I'll go visit Mieu.' next thing I know Raven's back." Domon stood in the entrance to the kitchen. "Domon…" Mieu whispered. Mieu collapsed on the floor.

"Mieu!" yelled Yugi.

"Get her out of here," said Domon. "I'll deal with Raven." 

"Fine, have it your way," sneered raven. It doesn't matter to me because I have "BURNING LIGER!" 

"The most powerful zoid?" blurted Domon. "It doesn't matter because no one beats my burning gundam. BURNING GUNDAM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The burning gundam and the liger both stepped into the backyard. The Liger reared up on its back legs and roared. When it came back down, its front paw squashed the shed. 

"No! Not the shed! Oh the carnage!" yelled Chi.

"Wait. What-" Domon began. He looked to see Chi standing right where Raven was. Everyone stood up and looked at Chi. They weren't sure yet if it was safe to come out or whether Raven might come out at the last minute.

"Oh shoot! I'm late for school!" chi took off running down the street. 

"CHI!" bakura yelled after her. "School is that THAT way!" he said pointing east.

Chi turned around and began running full sprint in the other direction, leaving everyone dumbstruck in the kitchen. 

A few hours later, everyone was back in the kitchen, cleaning up the collateral damage from the liger and the burning gundam. It was around 3:00, and Vega would wake up in a few hours. Mieu was trying to figure out what would be harder to explain; how her backyard got destroyed, or why there was a broken shed full of bodies. Chi had returned from school with Gohan, and together they were working on dumping the bodies in a nearby reservoir.

"Sorry about this you guys…" Chi said.

"If you're going to apologize to anybody, apologize to Mieu," said Yugi.

"Don't worry about it!" Mieu said to Chi. "I took a senzu bean, I should be fine now." Chi looked down at the bodies, and wondered how they would taste in a stew. After destroying the backyard, she decided her leverage over Mieu was worthless and that she was going to have to go back to begging and scavenging for food.

"You know, I never gave you your gift from Egypt," Mieu said as she dumped a shovelful of dirt into a giant crater. 

"You got me something? Really?" asked Chi. Mieu ran into the house and returned a few minutes later with a dirty looking box. "Here, see for yourself, open it." Chi eagerly tore the box open and ripped the tissue paper inside to shreds. Inside was a gold idol shaped like a cat. "Wow, Mieu! What is it?" 

"Well, that paper you ripped apart was an ancient papyrus scroll, and the gold idol is the millennium cat." 

"Oops," Chi said under her breath.

"The millennium cat?" asked Yugi. "That's unoriginal."

"Thankyou so much Mieu! I'll put this upstairs so I don't ruin it." Chi took a few steps toward the house before her foot slipped on a rock and set her straight down on her face. The millennium cat dropped out of her hand and clunked to the bottom of a deep crater, splitting in half.

"Oops. I'm such a klutz sometimes," Chi said as she propped herself up on her elbows. A cloud of thick dust rose out of the broken idol, temporarily blinding everyone with dirt and dust. When the dust finally settled, an attractive man was standing in the bottom of a crater. 

"Princess Sisishie?" he said to Mieu.

"Over here…" stuttered Chi.

The man flew up out of the hole and stood right over Chi. Chi was still laying on the ground, her short uniform skirt barely covering her butt. She was propped up on her elbows leaning over the crater. He picked up her hand and kissed it. 

"My princess…" he muttered. 

"Hey Chi, do you know this guy?" Joey stammered defensively. 

Chi just stared into his eyes. "No, but he sure is cute. Mieu! Mieu look at this cute guy! Mieu- MIEU!! Mieu WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm right behind you!" Mieu yelled. 

"Well you should have said something! You know I never look behind me." Chi stood up and dusted herself off. She knew that she was going to have an interesting day ahead of her…


End file.
